


Safe

by amosanguis



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: 2nd POV - G, Drabble, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you think you’re getting better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

-z-

Sometimes, you think you’re getting better.  The shaking stops along with the nagging feeling of being watched.  The hairs on the back of your neck smooth and settle and you even get that nice warmth that’ll spread through your gut, letting you know that everything is okay.

Other times, though, on days you’ve been shot at or threatened to be shot at, you know that you’re not getting better.  But that’s okay, because on those days, Sam is always just a little bit closer, just a little bit nicer, just a little bit of everything that makes you feel safe.

-z-

End.


End file.
